


Five First Times for Gene Hunt

by Nepthys



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepthys/pseuds/Nepthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Variation on the 'Five things' trope: five first times for Gene, and how Sam plays a part in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five First Times for Gene Hunt

The first time Gene Hunt ate pasta – proper stuff, mind you, that didn't come in a can – Sam Tyler cooked it. They had spent the day on a pointless stakeout and Sam had offered to cook him dinner instead of retiring to the Railway Arms. He'd ranted on about beer not being an actual food group (whatever that meant). Anyway, Gene went; partly because the closest he got to home cooking these days was the CID canteen, and partly because Sam had also thrown beer and a bottle of scotch into the deal.  
   
Lasagne seemed to involve a lot of fiddling about to make, so he'd had to hover in the kitchen with his beer, his tie off and his shirtsleeves rolled up, and they'd talked about the Crawley robbery case while he watched Sam's fast, dextrous hands at work.   
   
He didn't think he was going to like it, but it tasted bloody good in the end.  
   
***  
   
The first time Gene Hunt gave a speech it was at his own wedding. And it wasn't much, as speeches went; just a thanks for coming and thanks for the presents. But that was enough to put him off public speaking for life.   
   
So he was quite annoyed to find himself, some years later, addressing the local chapter of the Police Federation as the after-dinner speaker. Especially as he'd only agreed to do it as a bet.   
   
He cursed bloody Tyler under his breath and ran a finger under his collar as he stood up, launching into the warm-up joke (or "humorous anecdote" as Sam had called it). And bugger him if it didn't get a good round of laughs; and most of them seemed to be listening (fuck knows why) as he outlined some of the key changes they had made at A-division, spiced-up with a few other comments improvised Gene Genie-style; and bugger him sideways with a cricket bat if he didn't get a bloody good round of applause.  
   
And he didn't really know why Sam looked so smug, applauding at the back, because Gene had won the bet.  
   
   
***  
   
The first time Gene Hunt went on holiday abroad it was to Corfu (well, if you didn't count Scotland - which he didn't).   
   
He'd never been so bloody hot before. Scorching. He burnt his feet walking over the sand just to get from his towel to the sea, and he'd never thought the day would come when he'd be grateful to wear a stupid straw panama hat, so it just goes to show.  
   
But the thing that really stuck in his mind, over the ouzo and the kebabs, was the night he'd watched an almighty thunderstorm rolling overhead, rain sheeting down and forked lightening splitting the sky. They'd stood under cover on the balcony, Sam's chin resting on his shoulder, grateful for the coolness of the ozone-charged air.  
   
   
***  
   
The first time Gene Hunt had a bath with someone else it was his brother. He can remember they used to splash around until they'd soaked themselves and most of the bathroom floor, and then his mam would shout at them. (They were lucky to have a proper bathroom - his mate Billy still had to use a tin bath in front of the fire).  
   
He didn't imagine ever sharing a bath again. Until one evening he found himself, aching and bone-weary, immersed in the hot water with Sam leaning back against his chest. Ripples lapped around them as he wrapped a careful arm around Sam, mindful of their cuts and bruises. The adrenalin had worn off now, and all he could think about was that it had been a near-miss that afternoon; too bloody close for comfort. As the steam misted over the tiles, he pressed his face to Sam's hair and breathed in deeply.   
   
   
***  
   
The first time Gene Hunt let a bloke fuck him – well, that hasn't happened yet. He's never wanted to, frankly (although they've had a go at just about everything else, he and Sam, and most of it is bloody brilliant). But he looks over at Sam's sated, sleepy smile, and can't help wondering.   
   
He never thought he would want to. But then he's been wrong before.

 

END


End file.
